


Almost like destiny

by Karkstrek



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Destiny but not really, Fluff, For all HyungKyun fans, I hope this cease your thirst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkstrek/pseuds/Karkstrek
Summary: Hyungwon wasn't expecting this. He didn't know he could meet someone that interesting in a simple bus... Thanks to his long legs.





	Almost like destiny

If you ask him if he's doing this on purpose, he'll say no, he's not doing it on purpose. It's just that his legs are longer than average and that's a problem when being in such a small place… like the bus.   


 

He wants to go home, that's all he wants to do, hell, he'll kill for being there already, he'll sell his soul if he can avoid this kind of embarrassment.

 

You see, he's sitting in the bench near the exit, again, he wants to be home, but that's not the problem, the problem is that the bus is full, there's a lot of people there, enough to end all personal space. The boy in front of him looks anxious, Hyungwon will be too, if he was in his situación, sadly, he's the one causing him distress.

 

His oh so long legs keep hitting the other boy, it's not his fault really, he's tried changing their position and all that just to get them between the other's, right on his crotch. He groans frustrated, this is not what he planned. Again, he wants to go home, sleep like there's no tomorrow, or… sleep until Hoseok remembers his existence.

 

The bus comes to a stop, _his_ stop so he does what he always does. He gets up, tries his best to exit the bus… the sudden movement makes the boy in front of him lose balance, Hyungwon steadies him with a hand on his waist. He avoids his gaze, he's already embarrassed him to make him more flushed.

 

He leaves the bus without looking back.

* * *

 

Another day on his life, another day going to work, another day with Hoseok nagging at him for his sleeping habits… another day taking the bus to his home.

 

It's ten past eleven, the bus is almost empty, there's a girl sleeping on other girl's shoulder, their hands intertwined. Hyungwon smiles, he's a romantic and enjoys this kind of scenarios, even if he's not part of it, he still enjoys them. He lets his head fall back, it takes twenty minutes to get home so he can take a quick nap.

 

“Uhm, hey” as he's closing his eyes he is suddenly interrupted by a voice on his right. He opens his eyes and looks for the sudden voice.

 

 _It's the boy_.

 

“Hey” Hyungwon answers. He doesn't understand what's happening.

 

“I knew I recognize you” the boy smiles. Hyungwon smiles back out of courtesy. “You helped me… yesterday, so, thank you”

 

“Oh, that,” _that was almost sexual harassment_ , he thinks. “was nothing, really, anyone would do it”

 

“But no one did it, but you, for that, thank you” he smiles. Hyungwon takes a moment to admire the other's facials. Skin sunkissed, sharp jaw, almond eyes, long lashes, a long, long neck, his dark hair finished the look. He looks like the typical bad boy, it's so cliche that Hyungwon find himself enjoying it a bit too much. “Is there something I came do to thank you? I mean, I could invite you a coffee or something” _oh_ , Hyungwon panics it's been so long since the last time someone flirted with him _and he enjoyed it_ . _Well shit_ , the guy's attractive so he might give it a chance as well.

 

“Coffee’s good” he agrees.

 

“Nice! Uhmm, could you give your number so I can call you? Or do you prefer meeting somewhere?” the boy's obviously nervous, Hyungwon finds himself thinking _he'll, he's cute._

 

“I'll give you my number” they exchange phones to write down their numbers. Hyungwon gets his back with a new never under the name of: _Kyun_.

 

“Until next time, _Chae”_ said man shudders at the sound of his name.

 

_He's so fucked._

* * *

 

“Are you really telling me that you have a date? You?! The most awkward man ever existing? I can't believe you, Changkyun, that's pretty unbelievable. Don't you think, Hyunwoo?” his roommate, Kihyun has been like this since the moment Changkyun got home, he looks at Hyunwoo, waiting for him to help him out, or at least distract Kihyun…

 

“I'm telling you, hyung. It's not a date, it's my way of saying thanks to _Chae_ for not letting me fall down on the bus. It's just that” it's not, it really is a date. Fuck, he chose his better clothes to show off. He wants this man, there's something about him that seems alluring to Changkyun.

 

Kihyun glares at him before telling him “I still want the details, be it a date or not”

 

Changkyun's not really sure about sharing that kind of information.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing here. It's my first time posting here and I don't know if I avoided something or forgot about adding warnings. Whatever.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :3


End file.
